Hearing aid equipment and in particular behind-the-ear hearing devices and in-the-ear hearing devices are naturally compromised by contamination. The microphones or microphone inputs, if applicable, are primarily affected by the possible contaminations.
Contamination of the microphones of hearing devices generally leads to device failures, which frequently results in very expensive repairs.